Tokyo Rain
by XxoxoX
Summary: After leaving home to chase a dream, as so few do, Kagome twists fate by the neck when she's discovered by Inuyasha, Japans hottest talent scout for Japans hottest music label...
1. Chapter 1

The crowded, action packed streets of Tokyo on a Friday morning were very unforgiving. This was especially true for a young girl, looking no more then seventeen years. She was sitting in the back seat of a taxi cab clenching a full cup that she didn't have the stomach to drink, which was ironic because she had purchased it hoping that the contents would untie the nervous ball of nerves settled in the pit of her belly.

The middle aged cab driver met her coffee colored eyes in his rear view mirror. She wasn't like his usual customers, they were edgy looking creeps or dressed for work with closed expressions, and sometimes the occasional frustrated mother with two or three children buckled in next to her, whining and screaming.

This girls eyes were honest and easy to read. Nervousness and a touch of fear resided in their depths, making her look younger then she was as she sat that there, her jean clad legs crossed in a subconsciously nervous position. She stood out from other females he had seen, with her raven hair that tumbled down her shoulders and midway down her back, adorned with a few soft curls. Her complexion was creamy and untouched by blemishes that most teens seemed burdened with. But, it was her eyes that were most eye-catching, with their openness. She was certainly very pretty.

But her beauty was not ideal in her condition, he thought. She was alone, bags of what he guessed to be her belongings stashed in the trunk. Was she running away? Meeting someone? He hoped it was the latter. He had a daughter close to her age, and he wouldn't want her alone in the world so early, especially in the busy, never sleeping world of Tokyo.

He decided to try and ease some of the nervousness out of her eyes, he couldn't stand it.

"Are you meeting some one here, miss..." he said in a polite tone he didn't use often.

"Oh, my name is Kagome." She started to say, mistaking the ending of his sentence as wanting to know her name. "No, sir, I'm moving here."

"Really?" He asked in a mildly surprised tone, pleased with the returned politeness. "Moving from where?"

Kagome straightened her light brown jacket. "I have lived in Tokyo all my life...but it was a much quieter part, not so..." She looked out the window at the endless supply of buildings and traffic. "Busy."

The man laughed lightly, making Kagome feel more comfortable. "Forgive my nosiness, but what are you doing all by yourself?"

She lowered her eyes. "It was just time to leave home..." Kagome said quietly.

Sensing not to push the conversation any further he kept his mouth shut, feeling bad about making things worse instead of better. They drove in silence until they reached the address she had given him. It was a rather nice apartment complex. Nothing fancy. No, nothing overdone at all, but well kept and decent.

"Thank you." Kagome said, opening the door. "How much do I owe you?"

The man shook his head, once again reminded of his daughter. "You don't owe me a thing. You just take care of yourself, ya' here?"

The look in her eyes was all the payment he needed. Kagome felt her throat tighten at his kindness. " I couldn't do that..." she argued, reaching for her small purse.

"Nonsense! You can't have that much money, and I'm sure you can think of a better use for it. Now get your bags 'outta my car, I have places to go, kid."

Giving him a rewarding smile, she quickly did as she was told, and thanked him again before he drove off. She then turned back to the place she was going to be living in now.

Kagome didn't have much to carry, but the weight of her load did make her walk slower then usual, which suited her just fine, she was a bit nervous.

In front of the complex, a rather elderly lady was bent over, sweeping with a long handled broom. Kagome approached slowly. "Excuse me." She called out hesitantly.

The old woman looked up, her eye piercing like a hawk. "Can I help you?" She asked in a gravelly voice.

"Um, yes, I have a room here..." balancing her luggage best she could, she fumbled in her pocket for the slip of paper assuring her stay here. Once she found it, she unfolded the slightly crumpled paper and held it out.

The woman reached out and took it. After studying it for a while, she looked back at Kagome, taking in her appearances. She only allowed decent, respectable looking people to stay with her.

Even dressed as plainly as she was in jeans and an unspectacular caramel colored jacket, Kagome was obviously very pretty, with wide chocolate colored eyes, and silky jet hair that clashed wonderfully with her eyes and complexion.

The old lady frowned slightly at this. She wouldn't have this girl bringing guys home...but her eyes held a certain innocence that made that scenario seem highly unlikely.

"Do you have a job. If you don't you better have the money for rent already, and you have to give a two week notice before leaving."

"I don't have a job yet, but I'll be looking for one first thing tomorrow. And I won't be leaving soon at all."

Kagome felt like the old woman was looking right through her, and she had a funny feeling in the middle of her chest, as if someone was sticking something sharp there. She squirmed but held eye contact. She had a sixth sense that, that was what she was supposed to do.

And the elderly lady was only looking at her with one eye. The other was covered by a patch right out of a pirate movie.

Only slightly odd...Kagome thought.

Then the woman's sharp look shattered as she smiled warmly at Kagome, as one would smile at their own grandchild. She handed the sheet back to Kagome and pointed to the nearest building. Door C on the second level. I'll call you over soon to discuss rules and regulations with you, dear."

Kagome felt a little pressure leave her. She now had a place to call home once again. "Thank you!" She said happily. "Are you Kaede-san?" she inquired, remembering the name of the owner of the complex.

" Yes, I am..If you have any questions there is a contact list on your refrigerator." Kaede said, pulling a ring of key's from her pants pocket.

Handy...

Kagome collected her things, trying to ignore the sharp bite of pain that her bags was bringing to her shoulder, and followed Kaede up the stairs and into her new home.

"Hey Miroku! How about you get off your lazy bum and help out a bit?" A young woman of about eighteen paused in the doorway she had opened. Her long brown hair was pulled out of her face and into a smooth ponytail set high on her head. The look on her attractive face was a little less then mad, and a little more then annoyed. She left as abruptly as she came.

Miroku, seated in a black leather chair behind a glossy oak desk, piled with what he had hoped looked important documents. Maybe not important enough, Sango was still bugging him. Or maybe the rebus cube gave it away...

What was the world coming too when you still had to do work you hired people to do for you? Sure, tonight his rather popular restaurant, which was also a sought after nightclub, was busier then usual. Being the owner, this was supposed to be a good thing. But his employees had different ideas. It was always about them. Miroku though, setting down the black cube that had different colored squares stuck to it.

Where was all the respect? Well, maybe Sango could get away with it, since he had a soft spot for her. But the others shouldn't treat him as such! Well, then again it was mainly a female staff, and Miroku had a soft spot for anything capable of wearing a skirt.

He ran a hand through his dark, nearly shoulder length hair that he had pulled back at the nape of his neck. Dressed mostly in black tonight, he managed to look both professional, and capable of being a guest here. He shmoozed through the crowds with impossible ease, his azure eyes catching a few woman who took a instant interest in him.

He made it out of the thick of the crowd, the live music, energetic, and loud in his ears. A small smile tugged at his lips as he felt a kind of accomplishment. It was always nice to have a full house.

A strong hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his proud thoughts. He turned and met shocking yellow eyes, level with his own height, all six foot of it.

"Ah, good to see you, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted, not bothering to raise his voice over the music. He knew Inuyasha could hear him. "Found the band a pleasure to your senses?"

Inuyasha, disguised somewhat, in a black ensemble (my black was popular tonight) and a hat covering the top of his head.

Inuyasha dropped his hand from Miroku, now that he had his attention, and smirked, just revealing the point of sharp teeth. "More like an assault on my senses." He scoffed. "This has all been done before."

Miroku's neutral look turned to mild surprise. The band's beat was something you could dance hard too, and the lead singer sounded good to him. But then again, Inuyasha was a professional, and on music manners, his word was law.

"If you so."

"Well, I say so."

Inuyasha followed Miroku to the entrance and out the doors. From out there, you could faintly hear the music. Inuyasha could, anyway.

"How have you been, my friend?" Miroku asked, plopping down on a wooden bench.

"Could be worse." The silver haired man answered with a shrug.

"Still dating Kikyo?"

"Yeah..."

"That's why."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Shut up about her, will you?"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Miroku replied evenly.

"You suck."

Miroku smiled and gave a quick chortle. "Your as brash as ever."

Inuyasha returned the smile with half a one of his own and moved to take up the other side of the bench. His laugh was more of a "feh!"

"The crowd seemed to like the band." Miroku stated, switching topics.

"Half the crowd was also drunk." Inuyasha argued.

"Well, the sober half seemed to like them too."

"Drop it, man. Their not what I'm looking for."

Their discussion was cut short by the sound of a slamming.

They turned to see Sango walking towards them with a big cup of what Inuyasha identified to be a very strong coffee in her hands.

"Hey Inuyasha. Long time no see." Sango greeted.

"Yeah."

"Oh, and your vocabulary has extended so!" Sango exclaimed with mock awe.

Miroku started laughing, and found himself shoved rudely off the bench and on the ground. Now it was Sango's turn to laugh.

"Now really. I have a half a mind to call security." Miroku grunted, giving Inuyasha an abashed look as he stood and wiped his clothes off with his hands.

"Now theirs a threat." Inuyasha smirked, making half an effort to roll his amber orbs.

"I have a great security team."

"You have a great band of future ballerinas'."

"How crude." Miroku sniffed over Sango's laughter.

The trio sat in silence for a moment that was broken by Sango. "I really shouldn't be out here. It's so busy in there. You need to seriously think about hiring some more people."

"I have a great staff."

"Do it, or I'll quit."

Inuyasha was bemused. Sango was forever threatening to quit. But everyone knew she would never do it. Not until her leg healed completely, anyways. She was much to fond of Miroku, fond being an understatement.

He done what he had came to do, and now he was feeling restless and out of place. "See you guys around, I'll stop by lin a few days."

Miroku and Sango stopped their argument long enough to give Inuyasha a questioning look.

"You sure you don't want a drink or something? I'm sure we can find a lovely lady friend for you to dance with." Miroku winked.

"Nah. I'm good."

Miroku and Sango watched as he walked towards the parking lot. "He seems...different." Sango said, looking worriedly at Miroku.

Miroku nodded and looked solemnly at Sango, moving to walk with her back inside. "He's still with Kikyo."

Sango winced. "For this long? I was hoping he would move on to someone new. She's not good for him..." Sango let her words trail off as she felt a hand caress her bottom, making her give vent a strangled noise.

Putting all of her force into her right hand, she spun on her heel and smacked Miroku as hard as she could. A rosy blush colored her face as she snarled at Miroku. "That is sexual harassment, Miroku! Harassment! I am so gonna sue your ass."

"As long as I get to touch yours." Miroku smiled innocently holding a hand to angry red mark on his cheek. Sango took her apron off so that she could use it as a murder weapon, upon seeing that he was in danger of being strangled outside his own business, he quickly jumped to his feet and made a dash for the door, calling out playful banter to Sango who was chasing him, intent on seeing him as a corpse.

Kagome lay awake in her bed. She hadn't gotten used to sleeping in a new place, and she felt lonely and uneasy in the unfamiliar apartment. The rooms were lovely and well kept. They even seemed a little homey. But it just wasn't the home she had left and grew up in.

She peeled the covers off and got out of bed, her socked feet making little to no noise on the floor as she made her way to the small kitchen that was connected to the living room. A little further down there was a bathroom. Other then those three rooms, was her quaint little bedroom. It was fairly small, but that suited her just fine. She would have felt even more uncomfortable in a big house.

Yawning, she made her way to the fridge and opened up, sticking her only slightly ruffled bed head into the cold chamber. Scanning through the goods, she began singing a chorus to a song she had heard on the way over. The beat was quick, with beautiful lyrics that she nearly had memorized. Singing made her feel better, and her clear voice soon grew in volume and clarity until it filled the small apartment.

Falling into the beat she sang with more confidence and energy. A smile found it's way to her face as it always did when she was singing. Feeling good, she ended the song on a strong note that resounded in the quiet of the room.

Still humming, she selected a bottled water, and shut the door which closed off the cold mist. She started to open the bottle when a light, nearly shy voice said, "Wow. You sing really good..."

To startled to scream Kagome whirled around and met two emerald eyes close to the ground gleaming by the silver disk in the sky that was the only means of light.

**A/N:**

_Am I crazy to be starting another story? Yes. Yes, I am. I just couldn't help it. The idea would not go away and I couldn't work on my other fics until I got this out_

_Anyways, I apologize for such a short chapter, it was just the intro after all. I plan on making the rest of the story filled with much more detail. Just better then what this offers you at the moment. I'm hoping to hear from you, dear reader, the good and the bad. Does this interest you? Or did you have to force yourself to finish the chapter? My ears are willing and able._

_As always, reviews are loved, appreciated, and doted upon. Thank you for reading. _

_SilverSqueakyInuEars._


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha stumbled into his apartment, swinging the door wide open as he stepped into the distant familiarity of his home. He paused to fight the doorknob for the return of his keys before he slammed it shut and locked it.

His fingers stayed on the lock, and he leaned his head against the rough texture of the door. He wished he could lock everything out of his apartment and just sleep for the rest of his life without having responsibilities or worries.

It was a grey dark inside the building, a thick stifling grey that matched his mood. His hand strayed from the lock and pressed against the door, digging into it with his claws that easily punctured the surface.

His mind was so foggy that he nearly cried out in surprise when he felt hands on his back, manicured nails pressing into the skin of his back through the thin material of his shirt.

He pushed himself away from his door and turned around.

"Kikyou." he murmured softly, the cold hard front slipping off his face as a more vulnerable look replaced it.

"What's on your mind?" Her voice was cool and professional, and painfully distant. Much like his apartment.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her slim, well dressed form against him, burying his face in her long hair that was pulled back at the base of her neck stylishly - smelling the scent of another male that laced her jasmine-like scent. As always his blood screamed in his veins to hunt down the man that dared to touch his Kikyou, as it always did whenever she came around him with someone else's scent on her clothes and her skin.

His blood-lust died away as she kissed him, just as it did every time this happened. The rage abruptly died and was replaced by a weak, lonely, unfulfilled emotion. Her kiss was cold and distant. Beautiful yet artificial. Bittersweet.

He never could feel anything from her when they kissed, it was like kissing ice. Every kiss was a nail right through his heart reminding him of how pathetic he was, how much he needed her. How she didn't need him.

He kissed her more forcefully, wanting to feel something from her. Needing to.

Nothing.

"Nothing." He echoed his thoughts as he pulled away from her embrace.

Kikyou moved to flick the light switch, her heels making harsh sounds against the hardwood floors as she walked, her skirt swishing around her ankles.

"Nothing's wrong?" She asked taking a seat on the couch beside Inuyasha, crossing one bared leg over the other.

"Yeah...It's just I'm being pressured into finding a new talent. Most of our artists are running out of steam, and I really need to find someone with real talent soon." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

One of Kikyous hands gripped his knee, while the other traced his jaw line with the end of her nail. "Don't worry so much about it." She said in that cold uncaring tone that was now pretending to be caring."I'm sure you'll stumble upon someone..."

* * *

"I really don't want to go home yet, Kagome-chan."

Kagome grabbed the caramel colored jacket she had been wearing earlier and put in on as she stared down at the small, carrot top intruder.

She crouched down so that she was at his height. "Listen Shippo-chan. Your mom is probably really worried about you, and if you let me walk you home I promise we can hang out later. Maybe eat some ice-cram together or something?" She bribed in a sweet tone.

The small fox child's furry tail quivered in anticipation. "Really? You promise? I can come back tomorrow?" He sounded so innocent and hopeful that Kagome had to resist the urge tp pick him up and squeeze him to death.

He had scared the hell out of her a few minutes before, but according to the young kit the room was usually vacant and he liked to come here by himself, and that he was so very, very sorry for scarring her. He would have left the minute he realized someone lived here, but he had heard her singing and couldn't help but stay to listen.

Kagome was very easily flattered, and instantly took a liking to the sweet fox demon.

"I promise." She assured him. "I'll come pick you up after I get back from looking for a job."

The kit's cat-like emerald eyes met hers. "A job? My mom might know a place..."

That was how Kagome ended up outside a fairly large brick building that was tucked away between two other structures, shaking and gripping a slim piece of paper in her fists.

She was dressed in a nice pair of perfectly faded blue jeans along with a white tank underneath a slightly too long baby blue T-shirt with a corner of the material bound up in an elastic, revealing a corner of her tank.

Her hair was loose and freshly washed and blowing in the slight gust of wind. She gathered her courage and reached for the handle.

Inside the building had a dark, cool atmosphere. Muted lights that alternated from a blood red, to a deep blue, to a fiery magenta lit the place, which was basically a large open room with a nice sized stage at one end of the room. On the opposite side their was a section of wall lined with booths.

On further investigation Kagome realized that their was a lower room on the basement level that was filled with tables and a sleek bar.

Kagome fidgeted with the edge of her shirt as she quietly took the stairs to the lower level, since the level she was at was unoccupied.

The lights switched to a burning orange.

As she reached the bottom of the stair case she saw that a good number of tables, considering how early it was, were filled with numerous interesting looking people.

Kagome took a seat at small mahogany table with one chair, and half glanced at the small menu, and half glanced at a woman a few years older then she with bright pink hair - long in the front and short in the back. Kagome just knew her name started with an S.

The lights changed to a cherry blossom pink.

Sakura! Her name was so totally Sakura.

Her attention was stolen when a small commotion erupted down a hall way that seemed off limits.

A tall, but attractive girl with long hair pulled stylishly back high on her head yelled something angrily down the hall before storming away, making her way towards the bar with a long, graceful stride.

Kagome guessed she was an employ since she was wearing a black apron with the letters A and E emproidered in hot pink over her tight black jeans and blouse. Apathy's Exception was the name of the bar.

Apathy's Exception...

Kagome sure hoped so.

Her eyes were narrowed in anger as she crossed the room with a long stride, weaving through the tables.

Kagome seemed to be the only one surprised by the outburst.

The girl noticed Kagome out of the corner of her eye and halted long enough to switch directions.

As she made her way towards Kagome her glare faded and she smiled politely, revealing straight white teeth.

"Hey, can I get you something?" The girl asked casually, like she had known Kagome for years.

Kagome noticed the girls name-tag which read: Hi my name is... in small print, with the name: Sango written more boldly.

Kagome beat down her nerves ans returned the polite smile.

Sango immediately liked the girl. She had such a nice, sincere smile. Oddly very likable. Almost to point where she wanted to dislike her...

"Well, actually I was wondering if I could speak to the owner?"

Sango visibly paled. "Oh, God, he didn't, like, sexually harass you did he?" Sango rested her palms on the surface of the table.

"Um...no."

"Oh, good. What do you need then?" Sango asked, her smile returning briefly.

"I was actually wondering if this place was hiring." Her eyes widened hopefully.

Sango was about to answer no, but then remembered how short handed they had been the night before - the whole week actually.

And the girls eyes were so hopeful. Sango couldn't find the heart to say no, even though a few moments ago she had threatened to castrate Miroku with a spatula she'd had In hand at the moment.

"Yeah!" Sango said cheerfully, slipping her hands into the pockets of the apron. "We could actually use some more help right about now - especially tonight. A really good band is supposed to be playing tonight so we'll probably have a full house again. Can you come back later tonight...um, what was your name?"

Kagome inclined her head shortly. "Ka-Kagome." She stuttered, surprised at how easily that had gone. "Yes! I'm positive I can come back later - just tell me what time to be here."

"Cool. We'll see how you do tonight and if we like you I'm sure we can find you a more permanent place. Come around ten tonight so I can give you a crash course." That would give her enough time to convince Miroku that they needed the help.

"Wow. Really?" Kagome jumped up from her chair and took Sango by surprise with a quick, joyful hug.

Sango laughed, feeling affection for this girl, like she felt for her younger sibling. "Yeah. Really. How old are you by the way?"

Kagome released the girl. "Nearly eighteen."

"Ooh. How soon will you be eighteen? You usually can't work here until your that age, chick. Actually older then that..." Sango said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"In a week." Kagome responded, worry flooding her eyes.

Sango pushed a hand through her dark brown locks and sighed. "I'll talk to the owner and see what we can do. All-right? Can I get you something to go?" Sango suspected this girl would tip generously...

* * *

Inuyasha once again pushed his way through Apathy's Exception, shifting through the crowd dressed in a pair of tight, faded jeans. A white belt with silver studs was just visible beneath his black, short sleeved shirt. The shirt hung loosely on his shoulders, revealing enough chest to show off the black, beaded necklace he wore.

He had a black beanie hat shoved over his ears, and most of his silver hair was tucked away inside of it as well.

He scanned the mass of dancing, intoxicated people until he found the dancing, intoxicated idiot he was looking for.

Miroku was making his way out of the thick of the crowd, promising two rather attractive women he would be back with their respective drinks momentarily.

When Inuyasha reached Miroku at the bar he tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku turned to him with a flushed face and sparkling eyes.

"Yash!" He greeted energetically. "Glad you came - we're having a birthday party for one of my new employs! It's great, full house and everything, and the cake is amazing!" Miroku laughed heartily as if he'd just said the most clever thing ever uttered by human lips.

Yep, just a little tipsy.

"I made it myself."

Or a lot...

Inuyasha took the stool beside him. A drink was set before him almost immediately.

"So, how do you like the band?" He nearly shouted over the noise.

"I don't."

A frown marred Miroku's happy-drunk-I'm probably getting laid tonight- face.

"Oh c'mon Yash! You need something new, they're pretty good! Actually, all the bands that play here are pretty good. Good enough to get signed. By you." Miroku nudged Inuyashas shoulder as he took a deep drink from whatever was in his cup.

"No. They're not." Inuyasha corrected his friend, taking a quick sip from his own drink. "I need something special - this" He gestured to the stage, "Has all been done before. I want a new voice, someone that can really go places. Someone special. I'm looking for something in particular." He tried to explain, his brows furrowing in frustration beneath his hat.

"Well, if anyone can find this heaven sent music artist- you can." Miroku said with conviction, getting up from his seat with two glasses in hand.

"Till then live it up! You should say Hi to the birthday girl. She's real cute - much nicer then a certain someone you know."

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha snapped. A headache was beginning to form, he could feel it.

"I'm serious! And she's legal!"

"Shut UP Miroku."

* * *

In the early hours of the morning the party started to die out, as people vacated the building. Only a few die-hard partiers were still hanging about - even though the band was packing up and would soon be gone.

Kagome was sprawled out on one of the tables neighboring the one Sango was crashed on. They had their feet resting in a chair as they tried to remain conscious.

"Happy birthday Kagome-chan." Sango mumbled sleepily.

"Thanks Sango-chan." Kagome had been working for Miroku for a little more then a week. When he had first heard her age he refused to hire her - said that she was too young, that he'd get his ass stomped by some higher persons if he allowed her to work at his establishment.

But he had changed his mind after Sango's nearly constant begging - but especially after meeting Kagome. Now, she had grown attached to all of the staff - even some of the regular customers.

And everyone was just as attached to her.

Now, it was weird and unnatural if their little Kagome wasn't around.

A girl with bright magenta hair whose name _was_ Sakura approached the two other staff members with a rolled up dish towel.

She popped Sango in the thigh with it, making Sango yelp and sit bolt right up, an angry expression on her face.

"Don't mess with Sango, Sakura-chan." Kagome warned playfully. "I watched her try and strangle Miroku-san the other day with her apron." she recalled as she sat up.

The girl laughed and took three quick steps back in mock horror. "Okay, enough messing around. We need to start cleaning up. You, miss homicide, need to come help me." She said, trying to sound stern.

Sango frowned as she let her long hair loose out of the elastic she usually kept it bound in. "What about Kagome-chan?" She stalled.

"It is Kagome-chans birthday. She doesn't have to do shit."

Kagome laughed.

"But - you really don't have to add that suffix where Miroku is concerned. He doesn't deserve it." Sango added as she reluctantly got up.

"Oh! That reminds me." Sango fumbled in her aprons pocket until she found a name-tag.

Hello my name is: Asshole

All three girls laughed. "You made that for Miroku?" Kagome guessed.

"How did you know?" Sango giggled with mock awe.

"C'mon lets go stick it on him. He's too drunk to care." Sakura suggested.

Kagome smiled happily to herself as she watched her friends run off. Despite her lack of sleep, she was happy. It had been a very good day, and even though Sango and Miroku both had personally made sure not a single drop of alcohol touched her lips, there was a slight glow on her face.

She knew her co-workers would have heart attacks if they saw her working on her birthday, but no one was around so, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Grabbing a broom, she began sweeping the area near the stage. She admired the way the colored lights looked on the platform, making it impossible to discern if the stage was made of wood, metal, or something else all together.

Ever since she'd first laid eyes on it she had the urge to step up on it and see what everything looked like from that perspective. Even when she had been a little girl she'd always dreamed of jumping up on stage and feeling what it must feel like - it just seemed like it would be a very magical experience. And one that was almost forbidden.

She'd never done it before.

"Well...it is my birthday." Kagome said to herself thoughtfully as she rested her broom against the wall.

Checking one last time to make sure everyone was entertained on the lower level she shakily made her way to the short stair case.

As she nearly tip-toed up the stairs her heart was beating at least five times faster then was normal.

She had a large, silly smile on her face and was resisting the urge to laugh crazily.

Her whole body was shivering as she reached her destination and crossed the floor to the very center of the platform.

Adrenaline surged through her, and she felt silly about being so excited.

She had been right. Everything did seem different. She felt tall, and strong. Like nothing could touch her.

The colored lights blurred her line of vision so that she couldn't see very much of the room, just what was right in front of her. The way the lights blurred her vision made it seem as though everything that wasn't apart of her seem distant, and far off. Unreal.

She didn't want to move. She wanted this moment of time to freeze for a little while so she could reveal in the weird, unexplained feeling that was coursing through her blood.

Kagome was in love, but not with a person.

She realized music was still playing from the speakers. The disc that they used when ever the band was taking a short intermission was going. It was turned low, but she could still hear the music.

Without thinking, she started to sway slightly to the music, closed her eyes - still seeing red and yellow through her eyelids, and began to sing along.

Not loudly. Just enough so that she could hear it.

"_...It's amazing what you'll find when you just open your eyes._

_Sometimes love can leave you blind, but still you try_

_To cover up her lies and ignore all the signs_

_Sometimes love can leave you blind..._"

Inuyasha was seated at the bar, contentedly watching Sango put a lewd name tag on Miroku, as Miroku tried to read it upside down, to no avail, as he also tried to cop a feel while Sango was distracted.

He missed because Sango turned just in time to evade his hand, but she still had the pin in her hand and she must have stuck him with it. Hard, if Miroku's pained yelp was any indication.

He was feeling somewhat light hearted as he watched his friends. It was a feeling he hadn't been very familiar with in a very long time, and he was enjoying himself.

The music that was playing from upstairs was helping a lot. It was someone with an incredible voice. He couldn't quite describe it - it was sweet but not high-pitched. It was soft but not passive. It was honest.

He wondered why he'd never heard of the artist - it was practically impossible. He nearly knew all Japanese and American music artists. It was part of his job. And yet he'd never heard the girl singing before. The song sounded slightly familiar - but the voice singing it was something he'd never heard before.

"Hey, you guys." He said almost urgently to a bickering Miroku and Sango. "Do you know who this is singing?"

They paused to listen.

"I don't hear anything..." Sango said slowly.

Ah. He'd forgotten he could hear better then humans.

"Can you turn the speakers up from here?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.

"Yeah, that box over there. Speakers on the right, microphone's on the left." Miroku informed, curious to see what had his friend all excited.

"Damn it." He cursed as he accidently switched the mike on instead of the speakers, but surprisingly the music was intensified.

"_What I thought was a certainty_

_Has left me_

_Spinning in circles again..."_

The voice sent shivers up and down his spine. He felt hungry for more of it, and yet he wanted it to stop.

It was too honest. Making him think of Kikyou...

"_...It seems to me that your not happy_

_Like you used to be..."_

It was so beautiful he hurt. It was too honest. He hurt. He shoved thoughts of Kikyou away. He couldn't deal with them. He ignored them, praying they'd stop and disappear for ever.

"I don't thin I've ever heard this chick before." Sango broke his thoughts. "Whoever it is they're really good. I could dance to this..."

"I turned on the mike not the speakers." Inuyasha told her, suddenly growing hopeful.

THIS was what he'd been looking for.

"You serious?" Sango turned to him with wide eyes. "Who's singing then?" She scanned the room.

"The only person who isn't here is..."

"Kagome!" Everyone but Inuyasha shouted.

He was already half way across the room, quietly making his way up the stairs.

At the top he froze.

A girl in low-rise jeans wearing a white belt and a white tank-top was on the stage, completely unaware of him as she swayed to her voice.

With the volume up, he could hear every perfect note reverberate through him. Her eyes were closed and her hands were buried in her silky mane of wavy raven hair. The lights were shining on her, playing on her hair as it switched colors from blue to red. It made her seem ethereal. Like he could never touch her.

He could only listen.

From somewhere distant he could feel Miroku and Sango standing behind him, their mouths all but hanging open.

"Holy shit." Sango said to a slightly stunned Miroku.

"Yeah." He said back dumbly.

"Who knew?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the voice stopped, and a short gasp floated through the building.

"Oh...my God. I didn't know anyone was watching!" Kagome said, sounding mortified as she snapped out of her trance-like state, noticing that her voice had gotten louder and that people were watching.

Listening! To her! Sing!

Her whole face flamed and she quickly jumped off the stage looking extremely guilty.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted sounding hurt. "You never told me you could sing like that!" She marched up to her friend and hugged her. "You sound wonderful!" She praised like Kagome was her daughter and she were a proud mother.

Kagome swallowed hard, on the verge of tears. No one was supposed to hear her...

The two girls completely missed the two men standing behind them exchanging meaningful glances.

* * *

A/N:

It's been forever since I've worked on this fic! I always have fun when I write for this. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I haven't been updating...I'm a horrible person. But if you like this please review and let me know (or review and let me know that it sucked so that I can improve...unless it's so horrible there is no hope of me ever improving...) Thanks so much to those who reviewed for the first chapter and I really am sorry about the long wait. Thanks VERY much for reading!

(Review please ---huge smile--- they inspire me. And lately I've needed all the inspiration I can get!)

_**SilverSqueakyInuEars**_


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha exchanged a knowing glace with Miroku.

"It's your lucky day, Yash." Miroku said low enough so that only the hanyou, with his superior hearing, could catch what he was saying.

Inuyasha nodded, never taking his hawk-like gaze away from Kagome.

As Sango released her from another hug, she caught sight of a man standing with Miroku.

His intense golden gaze was locked onto her, and she became terribly conscious of herself. How she looked, how she was breathing, how she was feeling. How she sounded.

Sango was talking but Kagome could only half hear her. Looking at the guy in front of her gave her the same sensation she'd had when she had first climbed onto the stage.

He was physically attractive, being tall and lean like he was. He was in top physical condition, but it was something about the way he stood, his arms loose at his sides while he was examining her with just as much scrutiny that really caught her attention.

He had a nice face, kind of boyish with hints at roughness. His eyes were a deep amber color that caught wildly in the colored lights of the room. He had the sure stance of a predator. His dominance was in his aura. His posture. His eyes.

He had the eyes of someone who had so many secrets it seeped and pooled in his amber orbs

A few locks of platinum hair fell from his hat and framed his face..

Bad-ass meets casual Friday.

Suddenly realizing she was staring, Kagome averted her eyes back to Sango. But Inuyasha was just as guilty.

While she had examined him, he had examined her just as much if not more. She reminded him a little of Kikyou at first, with her facial features and hair and eye coloring.

But that was just a small illusion. She had wider, kinder eyes that showed every thought racing through her head. Kikyou's eyes showed nothing unless she needed them too.

Where Kikyou was secretive, this girl was wide open to read like a book.

They were both beautiful. One in a untouchable way, the other in a more tangible way. Kagome's blue-black hair tapered off near the middle of her back, and curled slightly at the ends. She was unconsciously toying with a stray strand as she said something to Sango.

Her top had been hitched up by her movements, and now showed a good amount of slim belly skin. He could smell her sweat and her pleasure, and her embarrassment all at once.

He made himself look away. His interest in her was purely business. Sure, she was very attractive. Sexy in her innocense. Beautiful. But so were a lot of women.

She just happened to be the woman that he planned on bringing to the top of the charts.

It hadn't really registered with him, but soon everyone was seated at the bar again, congratulating, teasing, and playing with Kagome.

"Excuse me for a minute." Inuyasha excused himself and got up from his stool and made his way outside, unaware of the fact that Kagome was following his swanky movements until he faded out of her view.

"Kouga." Inuyasha spoke into his cell phone the minute Kouga picked his up.

"Dog breath?"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha muttered, letting it slip this once. "Listen. I found someone."

On the other line Kouga could tell this was someone special if it had Inuyasha this excited. He didn't get excited for anything less then spectacular.

"The suspense is killing me." He said in a bored tone, even though on the inside he was pretty curious.

"Her names Kagome Higurashi. The most amazing voice you've ever heard. I'm sending you a picture." He informed Kouga as he sent him a picture he'd taken of Kagome while she was on stage, and one where she'd been talking to Sango. Both times completely unaware that her picture was being taken.

After a few moments Kouga received them. "Dude, she's hot." Kouga said kind of shocked.

"Is she single?"

"What?" Inuyasha barked. "Your unbelievable."

"Yeah, so is she. Answer my question kibble breath."

"I don't know, I haven't even really talked to her. I just saw her fifteen minutes ago." Then as an after thought he added, "Dumb ass."

"Your calling me a dumb ass? I'm not the one who's thinking of signing someone he's never even talked to!"

"I have so talked to her. I said Hello...besides, Miroku tells me she's in the perfect situation. Anything I offer will be a dream come true to her."

"Yeah, I second that motion."

"Your worse then Miroku! Look, just get everything prepared, ok? I'll handle the girl."

"Aw, you get to do all the fun stuff!"

Inuyasha closed the phone, stuck it in his pocket and went back inside.

When he got back in, everyone was just about to leave.

He didn't see Kagome anywhere.

He looked around, scented the air for her only to find that she wasn't even in the building anymore. His nose informed him that she'd taken another exit.

He sighed heavily and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!"

Surprised, Kagome paused on the side-walk and turned around to see who was calling. She was even more surprised to see Inuyasha standing a few feet away from her.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

He gave her a cocky half smile that she could see by both the moon and the nearly non-existent rays of pastel colors from the slowly rising sun.

"That would be me." he replied.

For no reason, Kagome blushed.

Slowly, she started walking again. Inuyasha followed beside her.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

"Oh, thanks."

She wondered why he was walking with her.

"Um, I could have sworn you came in a car."

He chuckled dryly. "You want a ride?"

Her blush ignited once again. "Oh, no I couldn't." She shifted uncomfortably, wishing she hadn't worn a tank top. Or at least brought a jacket.

She couldn't get into a car with a guy she'd just met...

As if reading her mind (well he was reading her smells) he looked at her sideways. "Afraid to get in a car with a guy you just met?"

Kagome scuffed her toe against the pavement, averting her eyes. "Um...not really afraid really. It just doesn't, well it doesn't seem...I shouldn't..."

He actually laughed, shocking the hell out of himself. Really laughed at how uncomfortable he was making her.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. You have a long walk, I have a car. It's late, your tired. I can get you home faster. It's safer with me then it is walking the streets at night." Thinking he sounded like he was persuading her too hard he added, "Plus I wouldn't do anything to you. I'm not Miroku. And Sango would cut my balls off if I even so much as hugged you too familiarly."

Kagome laughed. She was a trusting person, and he was right about her safety.

So she ended up in a car with him, sitting beside him in the passenger seat. It was a very nice car. Kagome was afraid to touch anything.

She had a feeling why he was being so nice. Weirdly nice. He didn't seem like the kind of person that was super polite to anyone.

And yet he was being polite to her. And complimenting her!

Because of her voice.

While he had stepped outside, Miroku and Sango had explained Inuyasha reason for even coming to the bar.

To look for a new talent.

When he had mentioned nonchalantly that he worked for Fueled By Ramen (A/N: Yeah, so I'm using the label Fueled by Ramen. It's a real label, but I'm going to make some stuff up about it Ok? I DO NOT own it. I hope I don't get yelled at...Oh and it's a pretty cool label. It's not as mainstream as I'm going to make it in this fic, I just thought since Inu likes ramen so much it would be cute.) Kagome had nearly fainted.

"Are you serious? That's like...A really huge company!"

"Kagome you have the potential to work for a really huge company. I don't think you realize just how good you are. If you let me, you could be really big. Very big. Monumental. I've never heard anyone like you before. You could be the start of something new..."

He loved how she was looking at him like he'd just grown Mirokus head out of his shoulder.

She wasn't conceited. ..

"You- You're joking? This is some birthday prank you, Sango, and Miroku schemed up, isn't it?" She asked, her Hershey-kiss colored eyes widening in disbelief.

He could hear her heartbeat increase.

He pulled the car over.

"Listen to me Kagome. I am not joking. This is not a scheme. I'm dead serious. You. Could. Be. Big."

Kagome shook her head frantically. "No." She said firmly. "I couldn't. Not me..."

"Yes you!" _damn it! _He added mentally since he couldn't say anything like this out loud until she signed his contract. _Your voice is fucking amazing! Your fucking hot! You'd be backed up by me! That's the fucking recipe for fucking success! Now drop the damn clueless innocent crap, it's pissing me off!_

"No! There is no way! That just doesn't happen to people like me!"

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I forgot beautiful people with incredible talent who happen to have major record label interest never make it anywhere in life."

That shut Kagome up. And she was blushing again since he had somewhat inadvertently called her beautiful.

"It doesn't take much to make you blush, does it?" He asked, noting that she had blushed nearly twenty times since he'd met her.

"No...not really." Kagome admitted as she was blushing.

"Your cheeks are going to stain red."

"Your not really helping." she snapped, taking Inuyasha by surprise.

Ah, so she had a little fire in her? Good, submissive pansy people got on his nerves.

"This just doesn't feel real." She slumped in her seat, and glanced sidelong at him.

He started the car back up and began driving, falling into a bout of silence for a moment.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

"What do you think, Shippo?"

Shippo glanced over at Kagome from his seat on her bed as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of low-rise jeans and a orange shirt with quarter sleeves. She also wore an olive-green colored cap that matched the green design on the shirt.

He thought she looked really pretty. But she'd looked pretty in the last three outfits she had tried on. The first one she had said looked too professional, like she was trying to impress someone. The second was too bum-around-the-house-in, she had said.

Now it seemed she'd settled on a mix of the two.

If she hadn't given him a popsicle to occupy himself with he'd be long gone by now and terrorizing her small home.

"I think you look pretty Kagome." He said truthfully and as coherently as he could with ice-cream in his mouth.

"Thanks Shippo-chan." Kagome smiled at him through her mirror. She wasn't used to worrying about how she looked so much. But Inuyasha seemed so important. And she didn't know where he was taking her. Or why.

So she hadn't known how to dress. And she was nervous. She had tried explaining to Shippo about how she'd been offered the chance to sing for a living. Offered to make her famous. Her! Famous!

Shippo hadn't gotten the full concept of it and had only been delighted.

"Are you going on a date, Kagome?" Shippo interrupted her thoughts with his curious question.

"A date?" Kagome laughed. "Hardly anything of the kind, Shippo-chan."

"Oh...can I come then?"

Kagome took a seat beside Shippo.

"Well...I don't see why not..."

"Yay!" Shippo yelled happily, his small voice muffled by his popsicle.

"We'll have to ask Inuyasha first." Kagome smiled down at him. Over time she had developed motherly feelings towards the kit.

Whenever she was home Shippo was right beside her, or in her refrigerator. Which Kagome was perfectly happy with. She felt lonely whenever she was alone...

"Hey! That's the door bell! He's here!" Shippo chirped, happily racing for the door.

Kagome smiled after him and got up, grabbing her small backpack/purse. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to give him ice-cream after all...

Inuyasha had been slightly surprised when the scent of a fox-demon met his nose. When the door opened a young kit was standing there, tail quivering with excitement.

"You must be Inuyasha! I'm shippo!"

"Uh...Hi."

Why did Kagome have a baby fox with her?

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome greeted him politely. "I see you've met Shippo-chan." She graced the kit with a fond look, informing Inuyasha with her scent that she was affectionate with the kit in a maternal way. "Shippo, this is Inuyasha-san."

"Can I come with you?" Shippo asked bluntly.

"Uh...sure?" Inuyasha answered hesitantly.

Something seemed off about him...Kagome looked him over trying to figure out just what it was that seemed amiss.

He was wearing a dark blue T-Shirt that fit loosely, as well as slightly baggy jeans. Kagome was glad she had dressed casually.

No hat, She realized suddenly. Two silver lined ears were visible among his mass of silver hair. She almost reached her hand out to touch them, but caught herself and pretended to cough instead. The unusual eye color tipped her off to the fact that he was a demon, but she'd never seen a demon with such ears before.

"Should we stop by your place and make sure it's Okay with your mother if you come with us?" Kagome questioned as they exited her apartment.

Inuyasha looked uneasy. "I think we should go."

"What's your problem?" Kagome now questioned him.

"That...old lady up front really creeps me out. I don't think she likes me." He explained, looking over his shoulder as if he expected aforementioned Kaede to pop out of thin air and cause bodily damage.

Kagome laughed and explained to Inuyasha that Kaede was suspicious of everyone, and it took time for her to warm up to any individual, while Shippo tugged on the leg of her jeans.

" My mom won't mind. Besides, she's not even home." Shippo pleaded

"Well, we can't leave you all by yourself. It's okay with you, Inuyasha, if he comes?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He consented as they made their way to the parking lot, notching up his pace when they neared Kaede.

"Yay! Cool! Hey, what car are we taking? Is it the red one?"

Inuyasha shot the small kit an amused look. "Nah, the black one over there is mine."

"Oh." Shippo was disappointed for a fraction of a second before perking up "Okay! That one is cool too!"

Kagome giggled at Shippo's antics as she slipped into the passenger seat for the second time in the past 24 hours.

"So where are we going?" Shippo voiced Kagomes thoughts as he jumped onto her lap.

"Someplace to convince Kagome that she has an incredible voice - one that is major record label material."

"Inuyasha! You don't get it...I couldn't do it...I can't handle all that it implies..I can't!"

Inuyasha was beginning to hate the word 'can't'. With a passion. He wished he could erase the word 'can't' and all that it implied from this girls memory because she was filled with so much 'can' it was seeping out of her damn pores and showing in her voice.

"I'm telling you that you CAN. It's not as overwhelmingly hard as your making it to be inside that head of yours, and I'll be there any time you need me, people will be there to help you. It's just plain wrong that your denying the rest of the world your voice."

Kagome turned away from him, letting her nervous fingers play with Shippos hair as she watched scenery fly by the slightly tinted windows.

Everything looked dark...

"And just where are you taking me that's going to convince me of this?"

Even though she was no longer looking at him he smirked over at her. "You'll see..."

In all reality he wasn't sure if this was really going to convince Kagome of her talent. Miroku had actually suggested the idea while he was intoxicated...so maybe it wasn't going to be all he needed it to be, but it was worth a shot.

_Damn it, Kagome. Why can't you be like every other female and jump at the chance for a little bit of fame? Must you make this difficult?_

"Wait." Kagome said alarmed as they pulled up to a building. "This...is a karaoke bar. Why are we at a Karaoke bar?"

Inuyasha got out of the car, raised an eyebrow at her, then closed the door and started walking towards the entrance.

"Hey! Inuyasha! I didn't agree to this!" She shouted angrily even as he disappeared into the building.

"Come on Kagome!" Shippo scampered off after them.

"Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me." She wined to one in particular as she reluctantly got out of the car and started walking slowly after her companions.

The moment she entered the bar high-pitched notes assaulted her ears. She spotted Inuyasha and Shippo at a small table near the left side of the stage.

Inuyasha had his hands pressed over his ears as Kagome approached.

"You have to at least admit you sound a helluva lot better then her."

Kagome gave him an annoyed look and sat down beside him.

"Can I get chocolate milk?" Shippo asked, his hands too clamped over his ears.

"We didn't come here for you to get chocolate milk."

"I am not getting up there in front of all those people."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Oh, No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

A small smaddering of applause drowned out their conversation. A cat-demon with white-blonde hair got up on stage as the previous woman left. "Okay, Okay, thanks for the performance. Any one else care to try? Someone not inanely soprano?" the cat joked.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to pinch Kagome on her thigh.

"Hey!" She shouted jumping out of her seat, making the legs of the chair scrape against the wood floor.

"Ooh...we have a volunteer." Lights immediately started to shine around. "The cute one wearing orange." The youkai directed so the lights fell on Kagome.

"Oh, no...I - I didn't mean..." Putting her horror aside she shot Inuyasha a poisonous glare.

"Come on honey, don't be shy. Get on up here and sing us a song!"

The crowd followed the blondes lead and began shouting urges.

Kagome looked like she was about to faint.

"Go on." Inuyasha tried to hide his obvious pleasure.

She mouthed I hate you at him, while the neko pulled her up the stairs and onto the stage.

Despite her terror, the wonderful detached feeling started to flood Kagome as the lights blurred her vision so she could no longer see the crowd. An invincible feeling started to pound through her with each heart-beat she could hear with perfect clarity as her blood pounded in her ears.

Music started playing, and the only thing she could really see, a small screen, started displaying words.

Kagome realized she knew the song, it was actually a favorite of hers. The moment the screen implied that the first words should be sung the first note silenced the crowd as her voice wound it's way up their bellies and constricted around their hearts.

Not a word was spoken as Kagome closed her eyes and swayed to the music, her voice thrilling everyone's pulse to quicken.

Soon, she had forgotten where she was, who she was, and there was only the music reverberating through her and echoing out of her throat.

She owned every individual in the crowd until the last note was uttered, piercing the air and floating through the building until it, quite sadly, died off.

Silence.

Then wild applause and cheers. So much that a blush rose to Kagomes cheeks as shouts of encore chorused through the room.

Somewhere in the crowd she saw Inuyasha seated, his hands laced behind his head as he smiled smugly at her.

Cries of more deafened her.

Ignoring the desperate protests of her leaving she made her way swiftly to the door, and she didn't stop until she'd made it to Inuyashas car.

After a few moments the door opened again and Inuyasha slid into the drivers seat.

A cocky grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well?"

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed later that evening. He was exhausted, but a feeling of victory and relief had settled over him.

Kagome had said she needed more time to think his offer over, but he knew it was now only a matter of time until she consented.

She had hinted that she wasn't all that financially stable, that she wanted to go to college but hadn't the means to do us money wise.

He could solve those problems for her. Her and her grandchildren's grandchildren if he had anything to do with it.

People under his management always went big, and this time it wouldn't be a pain in his ass because the girl he was working with wasn't like the others. She wasn't conceited or full of herself...actually, he wished she were a little more full of herself. He had also been surprised to see how un-vain she was. Most girls who didn't even look as good as her were vain enough to drive him to shoot himself.

A presence at his doorway jolted him out of his thoughts.

"You look happy..."

For a moment Inuyasha wondered how he'd ever seen a similarity between Kagome and Kikyou. Then Kikyou entered his room and sat on a corner of his bed, pushing all thoughts of anyone else out of his head.

"Yeah, I finally found someone. It takes a big weight off of my shoulders."

He held his breath as she leaned over to touch lips with him, he was afraid to find someone else's scent marring her own.

He regretted giving her a key to his apartment.

He kissed her back, still holding his breath. He wondered when and where she'd obtained this power over him.

His lungs were about to burst, and she still wasn't leaving. In fact, she motioned for him to slide over so she could lay next to him.

"I'm tired." She said as she released her long locks from the clip it had been bound in.

"Mind if I take a nap?"

He wanted to laugh. She knew very well that he would never refuse her anything. Asking him was like slapping him in the face.

He needed to breath. She lay down on her side. She was wearing jeans. It was a rare occasion, Kikyou hardly ever wore jeans. She preferred slacks, or skirts. Some kind of dress pants. Never something as casual as jeans.

And she hardly ever let her hair down, even though Inuyasha had told her that he loved her hair loose.

When he could no longer stand it, he carefully let his breath out, and even more carefully he took a breath back in.

Needing comfort, he molded his form to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. There was no warmth in the embrace.

He wrapped his hand in hers, trying to warm it. Her skin was always cold to the touch.

He felt cold even though the temperature was a comfortable 60 degrees.

He buried his face in her jet black tresses, at first only inhaling her pristine, jasmine-like scent. His body sagged with relief.

Then another scent stabbed at him.

Wasn't hers.

Wasn't his.

He embraced her so tightly that she had to mumble for him to let her go.

But the last thing in the fucking world he wanted to do was let her go.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were seated on Kagomes's bed, Shippo in-between them. Kagome was near the head-board, Sango was at the foot of the bed to leave enough space between them for the large amount of Chinese food they had spread across the comforter.

Fried rice, Lo mein, and egg rolls galore.

"And they liked it! Can you believe it? The crowd went friggen' nuts. Because of me. It was _bizarre_!"

Coming from anyone else, the recount of the karaoke bar would have sounded snobbish, but from Kagomes mouth it was anything but.

Sango giggled, almost choking on the noodles she had in her mouth.

"Yeah, actually, I can believe it. You have an incredible voice." Sango said truthfully while shippo nodded in agreement, his third egg roll hanging from his mouth.

"I...I want to do it! I do. I know it's an amazing opportunity...but.."

"No! No buts! You are not going to let this amazing opportunity, as you so called it, slide by you. It's too amazing! Yeah, sure you'll have to deal with all the crap that comes along from being famous - but you'll get to travel and meet so many cool people, and you'll get to wear all these cool things, and go to all these special places. It'll be incredible!"

"I wish I was a sure as you, Sango-chan..."

"Kagome!" Sango shouted in a frustrated tone, pointing her chop sticks like a weapon at her friend. "I'm am not going to let you let this go. Didn't you tell me that it was your dream to sing? That you felt alive getting up on that stage? That you love to sing? Hasn't it occurred to you that you could do what you love for a living?"

Sango relaxed some. "You wouldn't believe how wonderful it is to do that. I used to do it before I broke my leg. Dancing was my life. It still is, and if a similar offer came my way I would dig my teeth in it and never let go."

Shippo clapped at the end of Sango's speech.

Ignoring the applause she continued on. "Didn't you leave home to do something greater? To be someone greater. Kagome-chan, this is your chance. It's destined! It's your fate, you have to do it."

At the same time Shippo and Sango asked, "So what do you say?"

Averting her eyes she reached out for her fortune cookie. She tore it in half, then stuck one portion in her mouth while looking at the slim piece of paper in her hands.

A new voyage will fill your life with untold memories.

"I guess I say...Let's do it."

A/N:

Wow, I could not believe the positive response I received. So of course I immediately had to sit down and write up the next chapter. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it, I'm really not sure what to think about it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone...

I'm sorry about how jumpy it's been. Sometimes the spacers I put up to shown a scene change don't show up when I upload the document. Sorry if that's been confusing. Just in case your wondering, this is a Inu/kag fic. It might not really seem like it at first, since I'm trying to avoid making Inuyasha and Kagome fall, totally and randomly in love the second they meet each other.

Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really love hearing anything you have to say, so...make me happy and review again? Please?

(It's so sad how even the proudest of people reduce to begging for reviews here at F.F. net.)

_**--SilverSqueakyInuEars**_

_**(P.S. I forget to mention in the last chapter that the song Kagome was singing is by From First To Last. I can't believe I forgot that. -sweat drop- Also, I put one big disclaimer in my profile so I won't have to do it every single chapter.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tokyo Rain**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**So afraid of anything that may not come that easy, **_

_**Too afraid anything you may not have seen before.**_

_**- - The Academy Is...**_

_**-**_

Never in her life had Kagome seen so many legal documents. In fact, she was sure most of the endless sea of tiny, neat, black print was there purely to give the unlucky reader a headache.

If that were the intent, then whatever corporate jackass was behind the monstrosity of paper work had succeeded in their task.

At home, seated at the small kitchen table in her pajamas, Kagome looked over her contract. Even though a lawyer had been hired by Miroku (Who knew a friend of a friend...) To look over the bible that Inuyasha had given her to sign, she wanted to read it herself.(She'd never make it to the end, but she had seen the movies where the girl gets screwed because she never once sat down to read the paper she singed her name on.)

Her lawyer had OK'd it, but still. She wanted to look it over.

As important as it was, the words started to blur before her eyes. Important often equaled boring. This was no exception.

She sat back in the chair and stretched her hands high above her head and yawned. She stayed that way and survayed her small apartment.

Even though she'd only been living there a month she had grown accustomed to it. A momentary sadness stole over her as she looked over the small apartment she had learned to love.

Inuyasha had mentioned that she would, eventually, have to move. And quit her job. Neither of which she really cared to do.

When she had talked it over with Sango earlier on the phone the older girl had been excited for Kagome and told her that she shouldn't be sad at all.

She was moving up in life, and had Sango the same opportunity she would have no hesitation what so ever.

Kagome had only smiled into the receiver and told Sango in a teasing tone that she didn't think that was true, she would miss Miroku too much.

In Sango's ruffled tone, Kagome could practically hear the blush as she vehemently denied having any affection at all for 'that pervert!'

Kagome knew that there was truth in Sango's words. She should be excited about the new events taking place in her life - and she was excited! It was just that her excitement was muffled by her nerves, and worries, and fears...

The doorbell rang, pulling Kagome away from her thoughts. Happily, she went to go answer.

On the phone, Kagome and Sango had decided to have a sleep-over, since Kagome would soon be to busy to properly spend time with her friend.

Over a short period of time the two girls had formed a sisterly bond, and they wanted to spend time with each other before Kagome would be busy with her career.

Even though Sango was excited, and very happy for Kagome, she was sad that she would be losing her - sure she wasn't _really_ _losing_ her friend...but in a way she was.

Shippo was taking it worse then anyone else, so of course the kit had been invited as well. So when Kagome opened her door a warm furry ball launched itself at her chest.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried into her PJ top. Sango laughed at the kitsune's antics and declared him cute as she dragged her pack into Kagome's apartment.

"So, can we eat now?" Shippo asked.

Used to the little kit's ever present sugar cravings, Kagome loosened her embrace on him, letting him jump down, and moved to her freezer to produce variations of Ice-cream from it's chilly depths.

"Wow, Kagome. You have a lot more then usual." Shippo noted as he jumped onto the counter to better admire a large container of chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream.

Kagome smiled proudly. "Yup." She chirped merrily as she raided the cabinets for three bowels. "I'll get a nice advance from the company I'm working for once I sign the contract. So, I went all out." She giggled.

Shippo's megawatt smile vanished. "I would rather have you around then all the ice-cream in the world." Shippo sniffled, causing the insides of both girls to warm and turn to mush as they rushed forward to comfort the tearing kit.

Kagome hugged him comfortingly as Sango patted his head soothingly. "Oh, Shippo-chan." Kagome cooed. "It's okay."

"No it's not! I don't want you to move! I want you to stay here with me!" he cried, tiny salty tears now coursing down his face.

Tears threatened Kagome, but Sango's eyes glinted with something else. "Shippo, you can always visit Kagome." Sango said not pausing her soothing massage on the child as she questioned Kagome with her eyes.

Kagome didn't know what Sango was trying to communicate, but she was to intent on quieting the crying Kitsune in her arms to give it much thought. "Of course you can Shippo-chan. We can still spend time together."

"But it wont be the same!" He protested, only making Sango give Kagome another questioning look.

Kagome tightened her hold. "I know it wont be the same, but I promise I'll spend all the time I can with you."

Shippo seemed to resign himself suddenly and his tears stopped, but he still looked so utterly sad. "You promise?" He asked, his tone subdued and dull.

"Yes. I promise."

He seemed to shove his sadness away, using all the will he had in his small body, and brightened. "Okay. I still don't want you to go, but it's all right. And the ice-cream is melting!" He looked horrified.

Relieved that the little fox was better she smiled down at him and set him on the counter and got a good look at his face.

His bright green eyes had their sheen back, although they were a little red from crying. His golden-red hair was in his face so Kagome reached forward to re-tie his hair back

"Oh, Shippo!" Sango suddenly exclaimed. "What happened there?"

Kagome refocused her gaze from his hair to his cheek and gasped. An angry bruise marred the peachy skin of his cheek all the way down to underneath his chin.

Shippos hand came up to touch the purpling bruise. "Oh, this? I hurt myself at the playground yesterday. It'll be better by morning. I'm a youkai so I'll heal fast." He puffed his chest as he explained himself quickly. "I want that, and that, and that." He pointed to three different ice-cream containers, effectively changing the subject.

A few hours later they were lounging on Kagomes couch, empty bowls stained bright colors piled by their feet as they watched a horror movie Sango had brought.

After making sure Shippo was sleeping peacefully in Kagomes lap, Sango shifted her Pajama clad body so she could look at Kagome, who was watching the movie intently, squeezing Shippo's small form tightly according to how frightening the scene was.

"Kagome." Sango said in an attempt to capture her attention.

"Huh?" Was the half hearted reply.

"Kagome." Sango repeated still quietly so not to wake the sleeping fox, but more sternly.

"What?" Kagome turned her head away from the particularly bloody scene in favor of her friend.

"I was wondering something..." Sango said thoughtfully, trying to organize her thoughts in proper sequence.

Kagome checked the Tv screen, getting an eyeful of internal organs before turning her full attention back to Sango. "What's up?"

"About how much time does Shippo spend with you?" She asked as she fiddled with the rim of her sock.

Kagome bit the inside of her mouth thoughtfully. "I guess...a lot of time now that I think about it." She tapped her finger to her chin. "He comes over every day. I'm used to having him around all the time." Kagome smiled down at the sleeping kit. "Why do you ask?"

Sango hesitated. "It's a little odd don't you think?"

Kagome frowned lightly and looked back up. "What's odd?"

"That Shippo wants to spend so much time with you. Don't you think _something's_ up? Why is he so attached to you?"

"I don't know. He just is..." Kagome said uncomfortably, wondering what Sango's point was.

"What about that bruise?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think that's how he really got it?"

"Yes! Why would he lie?"

Sango just sighed and turned her worry filled eyes to the television.

3457890876

She had signed the contract after all.

Inuyasha had been worried for a while that she would turn down his offer. Fortunately, he had been wrong. Why had he ever doubted?

A weight that had been burdening him fell away, only to be replaced moments later by a new one, although one that wasn't as heavy.

His somewhat pleasant mood was stripped away the moment he caught sight of his not so very favorite person making his way towards him.

The man was the founder of Fueled By Ramen Records, so running into him was pretty much inevitable since he worked for the guy, and happened to be strolling the halls of the building he owned.

"Inuyasha." He greeted with a nod of his head.

"Naraku." Inuyasha greeted back, his tone implying that he was just as likely to buy Naraku an expensive Christmas present as the black haired man was to buy him one.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on discovering the Higurashi girl. I managed to dig up some information on her. I think she has a lot of potential, we can really go somewhere with this girl. I expect you wont let me down..you know the drill."

They were virtually forced to be civil to one another, they couldn't afford not to be. On the surface. Both men, however, could dislike the other all they wanted on the inside, and they were both very aware of this.

It was in the way they tried to stand taller, and never lose eye contact. Inuyasha was reminded of the reason he had such a passionate dislike for his boss, as his dull maroon eyes glinted with this certain knowledge - like if he actually revealed his secret it would be all he needed to destroy Inuyasha.

It was a dominant, cocky, malicious glint that reflected in his eyes, only when he laid eyes on the silver haired hanyou.

And Inuyasha didn't really like dominant, cocky, malicious people who obviously knew something he didn't.

Jackass...

They exchanged quick goodbye's with forced politeness, their tight smiles resembling more of a grimace, and went separate ways. Naraku to do who knows what, and Inuyasha back to his office so he could organize what he needed to accomplish with Kagome.

12244354567577867978089089

Kagome paid the cab driver and stood at the bottom of a mountain of concrete steps. Very familiar concrete steps. Steps that she used to walk up every day of her life. Those steps were the reason she was as fit as she was. She had a love hate relation ship with those steps.

Slowly she started to climb the stair case, planting each foot purposefully and carefully until she eventually made it to the top.

The sight of her home rewarded her.

When Kagome had left she had been mature and brave, determined to find a way - to make it in life even though she couldn't afford to go to a university. Whatever reasons she had filled her head with vanished as she spotted a slim figured woman with short dark hair and a face that was an older version of her own sweeping the entrance to the shrine.

When she had left, she had acted grown up. Now that she had returned she acted like a child, and ran to her unsuspecting mother, throwing herself into her mothers arms, close to tears.

Mrs. Higurashi had never wanted her daughter to leave - especially at such a young age. But she had understood why her eldest child wanted to leave, and had allowed her to do so.

She was all smiles and warm hugs now that her oldest child had finally visited. Come home. "Did you get the birthday present we sent you? Even though you weren't here, Souta and I still went out and got a cake. Actually, we baked one. I'm sure it's still good - would you like a piece?"

Kagome nodded. Normally her mother rambling would have annoyed her, but now all she wanted to do was listen to the soothing, familiar, and loving voice she had always taken for granted, as she relaxed inside the familiarity of her kitchen.

"Souta should be home soon from school - can you believe he's already fifteen? I remember when you were fifteen..." Mrs. Higurashi set a piece of chocolate cake in front of her daughter, coupled with a glass of milk.

Kagome wished she were still fifteen - no. She wished she were still five. Life had been pleasant and enjoyable and her biggest problem was if she had to go to bed and her appointed bed-time. And her father had still been alive, to care and provide for his family.

Her chest ached as she watched her mother practically dance around the kitchen with mirth in her warm, dark eyes. She loved her mother; she always had. But it was her father that she had truly felt understood her.

He had known that Kagome was destined for something more then average, and he had always encouraged her singing.

She was pulled away from her memories when she heard the door bang open and heard an adolescent male voice announce he was home, loudly in a voice that was as familiar to her as her mothers.

Kagome intercepted her younger brother as he was passing the kitchen, catching him in a fierce hug that he immediately complained about being a part of.

When she released him after nearly reducing him to tears, he smoothed his clothes and locked eyes with his sister.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten where we lived." He gave his shoulders a casual shrug and averted his eyes. "'Cause we all know how dense you are - I wouldn't put it pass you."

She promptly put him in a headlock, tousling the dark hair that he had been obviously been painstakingly arranged.

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged.

"Sis!" he cried as he tried to fight her off - which was easier then usual since he'd grown at least two inches since the last time she'd seen him.

"Jeez, kid." Kagome teased as she was forced to release him. "I can't call you squirt anymore. I'll have to call you twiggy or something."

"Or something!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed from her seat at the kitchen table where she had a good view of the siblings she had so missed seeing together. Even though they looked about to start throwing punches.

"Yes, Souta's had a growth spurt...or two." She ruffled her child's hair as he walked by, further aggravating the teen that was now eye level with her when she was standing.

Souta growled at them as he fixed himself a plate of chocolate cake.

"Buyo!" Kagome squealed as she spotted her favorite overweight feline waddling by.

"I missed you kitty!" Kagome cooed as she attempted to pick the indifferent calico up. "Wow...what have you guys been feeding him?"

Mrs. Higurashi took a sip of her lemonade. "Buyo's gone through a bit of a growth spurt as well."

"Yeah. In width. Not height." Souta smiled with a roll of his eyes.

Kagome's cell phone played a tune from her purse, informing her that she had a new text message. She fiddled through her purse and rescued the mobile from it's depths.

When she flipped it open the screen read: One new message from Inuyasha

Surprised, she visited her mailbox.

'Where the hell R U?'

Quickly she texted back

'Home'

'No yur not. I checked'

'I'm at my moms house'

'O'

'What's up?'

'I need 2 talk 2 U'

'Ok do U want me 2 meet U somewhere?'

'Nah I'll pick U up there. U took the damn cab didn't U?'

'...maybe'

'I'll B there in a few min'

Kagome wondered how her manager knew where her mothers house was...but she supposed it was part of his job to know.

"Hey mom, a friend of mine is going to come pick me up, okay?"

"Oh good. Is it someone I know?"

"No...he's someone I've met fairy recently."

"Ooh _he_..." Souta quirked an eyebrow at his sister from across the table. "And here I was beginning to think you were gay...OW!" He doubled in pain as Kagome's foot made contact with his leg.

"Shut up, dork. I haven't exactly had proof not to assume the same thing of you."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head gently. Some things never changed...

123456845454646456456456

A frown marred Inuyasha's face when he caught sight of the mountain of steps he would have to climb. Of all places the girl had to be - she had to be at a frickin' shrine.

Fantastic.

Nearing the top he caught Kagomes scent wafting through the air and followed it. After ringing the doorbell three voices chorused for him to come in, the door was unlocked.

Suddenly feeling apprehension creep up on him, he slowly opened the door. Leaving his shoes at the mat he followed Kagomes unique scent through the house.

He instantly liked it. Everything inside this home screamed comfort and, well, home to him. It was warm and cozy and the tension left his shoulders as the sweet smell of candles tickled his sensitive nose.

He spotted Kagome seated at a kitchen table seated beside a woman that looked and smelled a little like her, and sparing with a younger teen with her fork over a slice of cake.

He cleared his voice, drawing attention to himself.

"Cool! Are you a cat demon?" Souta forgot the silverware war with his sister in favor of bouncing out of his seat to get a better look at their visitor with triangular ears atop his head. "I have a friend who's a neko - but he doesn't have cool ears like you." He informed a startled Inuyasha, completely oblivious to the twitch the older male had acquired in his shocking yellow eyes.

"Souta!" Kagome reprimanded. She did see the twitch. "Could someone with the name Inuyasha possibly be a neko?"

South's face fell for a fraction of a second. "Okay, so dog. Whatever, I was close."

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha, this is my family. My brother Souta, and this is my mom."

The _dog _youkai nodded his head in greeting.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi greeted him warmly, causing the twitch to fade. "Would you like a piece of cake?"

"Sure." He said, not one to turn down food.

The middle aged woman quickly went about fixing him a plate - of the last piece of cake.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that." Kagome and Souta protested in unison.

Their mother fixed then with a stern look of disapproval."

"Kids! Inuyasha is our guest."

The siblings bowed their heads and grumpily returned to their seats.

Inuyasha kind of snickered as he thanked Mrs. Higurashi, making sure to put on a show of taking the first bite. And the second, and the third.

Kagome scowled across the table at him while Souta sulked beside her, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's form.

"So, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi started conversationally. "How did you and Kagome meet?"

A look of mild surprise crossed his face. "She didn't tell you?" He shot Kagome a disbelieving look.

"I was getting around to it..." She defended.

"I signed Kagome to work for Fueled By Ramen, a major record company."

Souta about fainted and fixed his sister with an intense disbelieving glare. "No way!"

Inuyasha smirked at him. "Yeah. Even heard your sister sing, kid? She's gonna be big." He turned his attention to Kagome. " Actually the reason I needed to talk to you was so we could discuss some songs. I want you to start working on a single. If you write your own songs we'll look them over, but if not we have song writers."

"Oh, wow. Things go pretty quickly, huh?" She laughed nervously.

"Yup." He took a big bite of his cake. "Oh, and I put in a notice for you two weeks ago because my boss want's you to move. We have your apartment all ready - your stuff is packed and everything. I was going to give you a ride over there." He slipped in casually.

It was Kagome's turn to almost faint. "You what?" She shouted. "You packed my stuff up for me? Without my consent? MY belongings?"

Inuyasha wondered why he suddenly felt like he was in danger. "Well, I didn't. I hired someone else to move your crap."

Souta left the room, not wanting to be caught in line of fire, soon followed by his mother who seemed to be experiencing the early signs of shock.

-

"Hold still dear, put some ice on it it'll feel better."

Inuyasha grumbled obscenities under his breath but complied and let the middle aged woman press an ice-pack against his cheek.

"Language." She reminded him as he glared at Kagome as she walked by, whom was the reason for the stinging pink hand print painted across his cheek.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and growled. Even an outline of her pinky was bright against his flesh.

Damn girl.

Once Mrs. Higurashi released him, he scouted the house with the ice-pack still pressed against his face, until he found Kagome in the living room, seated on the couch and starring at two vases sitting on a mantle above a fireplace.

He plopped down beside her, and pointed to his face after removing the pack. "That really wasn't appropriate." Then as an after thought he added, "Bitch."

She glared at him, but for the most part her anger seemed to have abated, and she returned her gaze to the vases sitting side by side, as she gripped a dark red binder in her lap.

From the kitchen they could hear Mrs. Higurashi shout "Language!"

He pretended not to hear, and turned to the decorative vases, trying to see what was so interesting about them.

As if reading his thoughts Kagome said "Inuyasha, meet my father and grandfather."

"Oh..." He said dumbly and looked at the vases with more respect.

"So, I guess we should get going, huh?"

"Yeah, probably." He said uneasily. "Uh, hey...I'm sorry about...them." He nodded towards the mantle. "My mom and dad died when I was little so I can relate...why are you still sitting there?" He asked, ignoring the sympathy in her eyes. "Get off your lazy ass and lets go I can't wait around on you all day."

"You know, if the contract had said I'd be working with a jerk I wouldn't have signed it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He caught her tongue with his thumb and middle finger gently, reveling in the surprised expression that flashed across her face. "That's why we didn't add that little bit of information." He smirked...until she bit him.

"This...is where I'm going to be living?" Kagome asked standing in the entrance to her new apartment, her dark eyes round with disbelief and a little shock as she gripped the dark red binder to her chest.

"Yup." Inuyasha said from his position in the doorway where he was leaning casually against the door frame, smirking to himself as he watched her emotions play with her features. He liked that he could always tell what she was thinking.

"THIS?" She asked again.

"Yup."

"Your positive we're in the right place? I had a feeling when we pulled up to the complex we had the wrong address..."

"Kagome." He said slightly annoyed. "I'm absolutely positive, with no trace of doubt in my mind that we are at the right place."

Kagome glanced around the apartment, from what she could see from the doorway was a spacious room with clean cream-colored carpet that led into a large kitchen with immaculate tiled floors. The furniture consisted of long white leather-looking couches that surrounded a long glass table. On the wall was a rather large television that sat in it's special made insertion in the wall.

Paintings lined the walls that led down a hall and split off into other rooms she couldn't see from her standing point.

It was so...pretty.

"I live here?" she said, afraid to even walk on the carpet in fear of messing it up. She quickly removed her sneakers.

"Do now." He left his comfortable position in the doorway and walked to the kitchen counter where a bowl of fruit was set out. He grabbed an apple and bit into it, the crisp sound echoed.

"You like it?" He asked, though his tone suggested he really didn't care weather she did or not.

"Like it? I love it! I don't believe this!" She squealed and started exploring her new living quarters.

He scoffed and followed slowly behind her.

"Oh, my god! The bathtub is _huge_."

He sighed, narrowing his golden eyes. Girls...

12345678910

A/N:

This took longer to write then I thought it would. The universe did not want me to finish chapter - but I did. So HA! Anyways...I really want to thank the following people for reviewing:

_**Soulfire 13**_

_**Twilight Roses**_

_**Kodochamallets**_

_**inugirl06**_

_**Horsefreak15**_

_**Green FROOTLOOPS**_

_**Heari-sama**_

_**Nattvog**_

_**Dark hanyou Kagome**_

_**Hanyou-Ass**_

_**Kikei-Kii**_

_**Silver Slytherin Serpent**_

_**JazzyMonkey**_

_**Kura-chan 15**_

_**Aienkien-Jitsuni**_

**_Haunting Hanyou_**

- -

Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! They really help me - and I read (and sometimes re-read) every review you guys bless me with (I'm such a suck-up...) Helpful criticism is always welcome, as I'm always trying to improve my writing. Well, I hope you guys stick around for the next chapter - Kagome hits the studio and, well...she has very interesting people to meet. And maybe a little bonding takes place between our favorites characters. I really hope to hear from you - remember! Reviewing has been proven to decrease your chances of getting pancreatic cancer! (Ok...so not really, but no one's ever proves it DOESN'T)

_**--SilverSqueakyInuEars**_

P.S. Just for the record, I do NOT hate Kikyou - although sometimes I do tent to curse either out loud or mentally whenever she appears on the show (Ha...you thought you'd go the whole chapter without seeing that name). I actually feel really sorry for her, and I try to understand how she feels...but in this fic she's going to be...not so..um, pleasant. And this is a INU/KAG fic, I swear...it's just going to take a few more chapters to get around to some serious Inu/kag-ness...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tokyo Rain Chapter five _**

**_-  
-_**

****

**_I've spent most of last night dragging this lake_**

**_For the corpses of all my past mistakes_**

**_- - Fall Out Boy_**

**_-_**

****

****

****

****

Youkai tend to have a rather impressive sense of smell. This is especially true for inu-youkai, whose sense of smell is so acute they could pick up a day old scent of someone in the middle of the crowded streets of Tokyo, and still tell what brand of scented soap someone had used after using the loo- if they really put their minds to it. Not that they would want to - but the point is inu youkai have a very sensitive nose.

Even though Inuyasha was only half demon he could very much smell the oppressive scent of nervousness emitting off the body of his passenger, making him slightly nauseous since she was sitting so close and he couldn't roll the windows down because of the light rain falling from a grey, but slowly turning back to blue, sky.  
The only thing he could smell was her scent as it screamed fear at him.

"Kagome." He said sternly, earning her attention. "Calm down. Why are you so nervous"

"How did you know I was nervous"

Taking his eyes off the road for a moment he glanced at her, taking in the way she had her back stiffly pressed against the seat, and the way she had her legs pressed tight together with her hands clenched in her lap over the skirt she was wearing, as she worried her bottom lip. Her body language was enough to give away that fact that she was nervous as hell, even if he hadn't had a great sense of smell.

"It's kind of obvious." He said dryly.  
She sighed for the tenth time in that last half hour - a cute, breathy exhale that ruffled her bangs.  
"We're just going to the studio so you can get familiar with it and meet some of the people you'll be working with. Chill out, save the nerves for later"

"I know...but this is still all so new to me. I can't help but be a little nervous." She was now unclenching and clenching her hands, but Inuyasha could now breathe regularly again as her fear subsided.  
"You don't have anything to worry about. I'll be there with you the whole time"  
Just as Kagome was allowing her heart to warm at the comforting statement he added, "To make sure you don't do anything stupid"

She made a face at him, but caught herself before she stuck her tongue out.  
"We're here." He announced, and Kagome's nerves hit her again with vengeance.  
"Chill." He commanded as he got out of the car and led Kagome to a big, but unimpressive building that was very similar to the others around except for the fact that their was a sign that introduced it as 'Fueled By Ramen Records'  
She made him want to laugh as she stuck as close to him as physically possible without actually touching him as they entered the building; the very important 'buisnessy' building as Kagome dubbed it.  
He led her to the basement level, where the recording was done, stopping only when he heard a voice call his name.  
Both he and Kagome stopped and whirled around to see who the voice belonged to.  
A familiar face made his way towards them, turquoise eyes gleaming in the rather dim lighting.  
"Were you actually going to come and leave here without introducing Kagome to me, dog breath"  
Kagome took a quick step back as a tall guy about Inuyasha's age with long black hair invaded her personal space.  
"Yes. I was trying to save Kagome the traumatic experience, flea bag." Inuyasha growled, rescuing Kagome from a very open, and not so innocent stare as he blocked her from Kouga's view.  
Kouga glared, annoyed at the dog demon, but somehow managed to get around him and into Kagome's face again.  
He smiled charmingly - a smile that was full of self confidence. "There is quite a stir about you, Kagome. It's an honor to meet you. You're even lovelier in person." He accompanied his words with his hand.  
Inuyasha watched as a familiar rose-color stained Kagome's cheeks as she politely shook Kouga's hand.  
He made a gagging motion behind Kouga's back which Kagome promptly laughed at - and she mentally thanked him for making the situation more comedic.  
Kouga jerked his head around to look at Inuyasha, who was starring innocently back at him. He glared before turning back to Kagome.

"Unfortunately I have work to do, even though I would much rather spend my time in your presence. I'll see you around, Kagome." He winked at her, smiling handsomely at her when she averted her eyes shyly.  
It really was unfortunate he couldn't spend more time with her, he thought sadly. Kouga turned back to Inuyasha. "Hair and make-up wanted me to tell you that wanted to see her before you took her to the studio.  
Inuyasha winced. "Fantastic." "Naraku wanted to meet her too, but he had to run out on business"  
Inuyasha brightened considerably at that. That really was fantastic, no sarcasm there.  
"All right. We'll make it quick. Come on Kagome." Kagome smiled politely at Kouga, although somewhat put off by his forward manner, and hurried after Inuyasha.

"Sorry you had to meet that brainless dick head." Inuyasha apologized as they rounded a corner.  
"He wasn't so bad"  
"It's okay, you don't have to be nice where Kouga's concerned. It's cool if you can't stand him"  
Kagome laughed breezily and tucked a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. "No, really. He was kind of...bold, but I can't say that I can't stand him"  
Inuyasha scoffed. "Give it time"  
A high pitched squeal of delight offended both their hearing as they passed an open door.  
"You must be Kagome!" A man (Or...maybe it was a woman?) Dressed in tight jeans and a washed out pink shirt shouted, happily pushing past Inuyasha to get to the girls side, where he promptly examined her closely.  
Even though the man (...girl? Girly-man?) Was dressed casually, his sense of style was still obvious even as casually as he was dressed.

He looked Kagome's outfit over. She was wearing a dark skirt she'd confiscated from Sango's closet coupled with a white short-sleeved top with pink roses printed on it. Her boots were decorated with large black and pink checkers, and they matched the bag she had slung over her shoulder.  
Kind of thrift store-ish, but cute! He approved.  
"She's adorable, isn't she Yura? Damn it, I'll be out of a job. She doesn't need make-up." The man joked to a woman dressed stylishly in a short dress that slit up the side to reveal long legs, and showed off ample cleavage, as she appeared beside him.  
"Come on you guys. Leave her alone, she just got away from Kouga. She doesn't need any crap from you two. And what did I say about personal space, Jakotsu?" Inuyasha said as the guy left Kagome while Yura surveyed her, in favor of edging up to the handsome hanyou.

Yura brazenly took a thick strand of Kagome's hair and twirled it around her fingers, then migrated to examine her ebony tresses closely. "Good texture, nice color. Workable length. Few split ends though..." Yura murmured in her silky tone. She turned away from an utterly frazzled Kagome.  
"Good job, Inuyasha. I like this one, although I still want to get my hands on your hair one day." She praised, releasing Kagome's hair, much to the girls relief.  
She was being a good girl - not saying anything while complete, slightly eccentric strangers put their hands all over her.  
Inuyasha could sense her unease, though, and decided to make their escape quick. Kagome would spend too much time with these two as it was.  
"All right you guys, save it for when your getting paid to fuss over her. We've gotta go." He grabbed Kagome by the elbow and started to lead her away.  
"Aww...so soon? I never get to see you Inuyasha." Jakotsu pouted.  
"Good bye. I can't wait to work with you!" Yura blew the retreating couple a kiss.  
"Bye! It was...nice meeting you." Kagome waved before Inuyasha led her down a set of stairs that led to the recording studio.  
"Wow." She said, rubbing her arms. "Are they always like that"  
" 'Fraid so, better get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot of them over time"  
"Looking forward to it." She said with false cheer, looking around the very high-tech room.  
She tried to remember everything Inuyasha showed and explained in great detail. Everything from the actual recording machinery, to the computers and devices that could alter a sound - and do about a million other things Kagome could never hope to understand.  
But she knew she had better get used to it, and try to retain some of the information being told to her.

This was her life now.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening Kagome found herself alone at her new apartment. It was much bigger then her former home. A lot nicer. It really didn't feel like 'home' at all it was furnished so nicely. A part of her wondered how she could possibly be staying at such a place - it must have been expensive.  
But there must have been a way it was affordable - she kicked herself mentally as she laid on the white leather couch, flipping mindlessly through the channels. " I should stop complaining and just enjoy it while I can." She muttered to herself, throughly bored. The only reason the Tv was on was because she was bored, and wanted to hear voices instead of the silence her new apartment offered.  
It was so big.

She flipped over onto her stomach and stared at the lush white carpet in favor of the television screen.  
She had called her mother, whom was still in shock over the whole thing - but immensely excited for her daughter, all though a little worried. She had also called Sango to re-live the days events with her, and have a fit over her apartment, which Sango said she'd come see for herself the following day.  
And then she had called Shippo, wanting to check up on the kit. She missed his presence. The little fox had been delighted to hear from her, and Kagome had to promise to pick him up the following day. Maybe she could ask Sango to do it for her since she was coming over anyways.  
She had no one left to call, and now she was feeling bored and lonely. She had examined every inch of the apartment, so aside from a nice bath in the big tub, Kagome was at a loss for something to do.  
As appealing as the bath sounded, she was much to energetic. With a sigh, she fetched a jacket to throw over her outfit, along with her pack.  
The day had been quite humid, and warm, but now that the sun was down and the temperature had dropped slightly.

She grabbed her keys, shoved them in ger bag, and left the apartment. It was very calm and relaxing to walk alone in the moonlight - when it managed to find a way to light the earth in-between tall buildings.  
The air was clean from the rain that had previously fallen, and she took lung-fulls of the soothing night air.  
It wasn't long before she came upon a playground. She supposed it had been built for the kids in the surrounding apartment complex's, including her own not too far from where she was.  
Trees had been planted, and they added their own unique scent to the cool night air. She was about to pass by when she noticed a form resting on top of a picnic table near the swing-sets. A familiar form with long white hair, glowing with a pearly sheen in the faint moonlight, and odd, yet quite adorable doggy ears twitching in the sea of platinum strands.  
The inu youkai seemed to be deep in thought, his amber eyes serious and glowing in the moon's muted beams. Dressed in dark denim jeans and a bright red T-shirt Inuyasha had never looked more appealing. He was so submersed in his thoughts he never noticed that Kagome was approaching until she was beside him on the table, mimicking his position except that she hugged her bag to her stomach. He jolted out of his trance-like state of concentration.  
He half sat up and gave the girl beside him a surprised stare. "Kagome? What are doing here"  
"I was bored and decided to go for a walk and ended up here." She tilted her head so she could watch him. "What about you"  
He probably should have gotten up and left, but it was unusual to have such a nice night - he didn't want to waste it indoors. And Kagome's company was better then being alone.  
He relaxed and tucked his hands behind his head as he answered her. "I usually come out here when I have nothing better to do. I live pretty close around here, and I didn't feel like being inside"  
"Me either"  
They lapsed into surprisingly comfortable silence as a gentle wind picked up and tugged at their hair; silver and ebony entwining for a moment.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called hesitantly, her eyes half lidded as she stared into the black, starless sky above.  
"Hmm?" He growled to show he was listening, eyes closed.  
"Do...do you think I can really do this"  
He made a low, confused growl low in his throat. "Do what"  
"This singing thing. Being...famous." She said uneasily, the idea still totally foreign to her. "You're always saying I'm going to be big...but do you think I can really do it"  
He sat up and looked down at her, traces of annoyance or something similar in his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? Yes!" He growled, sounding frustrated. "Damn it, Kagome, have a little self confidence." He told her, even though he was actually relieved by her shy, innocent attitude - all the woman he usually worked with we're arrogant and self centered with a loaded diva complex.  
She sighed that sigh he was becoming way too familiar. "I sure hope so..." She nearly whispered, tilting her head so she could meet his eyes, her soft features contorting with nervousness.  
In an effort to distract her mind he cleared his throat as his gaze landed on the bag she was hugging tightly to herself.  
"What's in the bag"  
As if suddenly remembering she had it, she sat up beside him and pulled her pack open, pulling out the burgundy binder he remembered her taking from her house before they had left.  
"After you told me to start working on a single, I remembered this." She opened the binder, and inside instead of paper there was a notebook.  
"What is it?" He asked trying to flip the book open.  
She slapped his hand away, and placed a hand on the cover of the book almost protectively. "I remember when I was little my dad was always writing in this notebook." She started, a far off look entering her expressive eyes as she remembered, and Inuyasha bit back the rude remark he had ready on his tongue.  
"Every day he would go and sit underneath this huge tree in our yard and just write, sometimes for hours while he watched me play. Sometimes he would sneak into my room late at night with his book and sing to me while everyone else was asleep"

A soft, dreamy smile lit her face, and she giggled softly at the fond memory. "I would feel so special, I absolutely loved it. He sang so many songs, and they were wonderful. When...he died he left the book, but I was the only one who really knew what it was. It was a secret between us - a promise of sorts"  
She flipped the book open and laid a careful hand on the page. "I thought Dad would like it if we recorded some of his songs...Some of them are really beautiful, maybe we can find a single in here somewhere"  
Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, not sure how to act around the emotional female. He took the book from her, which she allowed this time, and flipped though it. Every page was filled with hand writing in various colors.  
"About how many songs are in here"  
"Around sixty, I guess"  
"I'll look through it and see if there's anything worthwhile in it." He said more callously then he meant to, unnerved by how much Kagome had shared with him. But she brightened anyways and smiled graciously at him.  
"Thanks Inuyasha"  
"Yeah, whatever." He turned his head and examined a dented metal slide, his ears twitching spastically atop his head.

Kagome giggled and scooted closer to him, eyeing his ears. "What's up with your ears? I've never seen a demon with these kind of ears before." She rubbed the tip of one fur lined ear cautiously.  
"Hey, hey!" He nearly fell off the picnic table in effort to get out of her range. Kagome only laughed.  
Anger filling his features, he bared a fang at her. "It's because I'm a half demon, bitch." He growled, moving as far away from her as he could without getting off the table, surprised at himself for divulging that information.  
With their excellent sense of smell, demons could tell he was half and half, but where humans were concerned he either played the part of being all demon or all human. He didn't need crap from them as well.  
Kagome's laughter ceased. It was usual for youkai and humans to be friends, sometimes they even had relationships, but it was a rare occurrence for a child to be born between them.  
She carefully examined his face, his anger was obvious and his posture defensive. "Hey, I wasn't trying to insult you or anything. I think they're cute." She tried to smooth his ruffled fur.  
His face switched from rage to embarrassment with lighting speed. Had Kagome Inuyasha's excellent eyesight, she would have seen a light blush paint his face. His movements became stiff, and even though she couldn't really see him, she could sense his unease.  
She smiled brightly at him and laughed with child-like carefreeness, and he felt himself relax, all the tension leaving his tensed muscles.  
"Feh!" He spat out, feigning indifference, much to Kagomes amusement.  
He laid back down, tucking his hands behind his head once more. To fill the silence growing between them Kagome cleared her throat.  
"So...what's with you and Jakotsu? Sango told me you had a girlfriend not a - "  
"Shut UP"

* * *

"You woke up where?" Sango asked for the third time that afternoon, a combination of amusement and surprise evident in her voice.  
"On a picnic table, practically on top of Inuyasha - and there were a bunch of little kids staring at us, and their mothers kinda standing off in the distance with these looks of absolute horror on their faces!" Kagome cried, covering her face with her hands as Sango and Shippo laughed heartily on Kagome's couch, nearly falling off.  
"I don't even remember falling asleep"  
"Wow, Kagome." Was all Sango said once her mirth was under control.  
Shippo shot Kagome an apologetic look as he giggled. "I wish I could have seen"  
"Me too"

"You guys are no help. I have to see the guy nearly every day, and now I can hardly look him in the eye! And he's being very immature about whole thing." Kagome pouted as Shippo moved to sit on her lap.  
"Don't worry about it Kagome-chan, if I know Inuyasha he'll either forget it ever happened or pretend to forget in ever happened. Then everything will go back to normal." Sango made an effort to console her friend.  
"Normal isn't exactly great either. He hates me"  
"Pfft. Don't take that personally. Inuyasha hates everyone"  
"That may be. But the hate he feels for me is special. He hates me with a fiery passion. Do you understand what I'm saying? He is passionate about hating me. Some people have a passion for music, or art. Maybe soccer, or collecting stamps or something. His hobby? Hating me with every inch of his soul"  
Sango raised an eyebrow at her overly-dramatic friend. "And what makes you say that"  
"I was trying to lighten the mood, so I made a joke about this guy he works with, which kinda inadvertently involved his girlfriend"

"Ooh. Now I see. You can't say anything about that bitch without Inuyasha getting weird about it. It's sad, actually. I knew him before he met that witch - she changed him a lot. And not for the better. She's totally fucking with his head." Sango said, sounding angry. Sango was very loyal and she didn't take very well to people messing with those she considered her friends.  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, curious.  
"I don't know how to explain it...He's just changed because of her - she's not good for him"  
They fell silent, pondering Inuyashas relationship.  
"Man, I never want to grow up." Shippo broke the silence, making the two girls smile fondly at the kit.  
Kagome ran her fingers through the kit's red-gold hair gently and felt him wince beneath her touch.  
"What's wrong, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked concerned as she pushed his hair back.  
"Nothing." He said, trying to wiggle out of her grip.  
"Shippo!" Kagome cried when she saw what his hair had been hiding; a ugly painful looking bruise that contrasted greatly with his peachy skin.  
"What happened?" Sango moved to the couch Kagome and the fox–child shared, and examined the black injury.  
"Nothing." He repeated looking slightly panicked. "I saw this cool skateboarder do a trick off these stairs and I tired to do it too." He explained meekly.  
"Shippo-chan!" Kagome admonished. "You shouldn't try to copy what you see on Tv. Those people are professionals"

Sango got that suspicious glint in her eyes again. "Is that really what happened, Shippo"  
He looked at her with wide, pale green eyes. "Yeah." He nodded un- enthusiastically. "It's really no big deal, you guys. By tomorrow it'll be gone. It didn't even hurt that much." He tried to sooth them, but it only seemed to increase Sango's suspicions, but she said no more as she watched Kagome continue to fuss over the child.

* * *

Inuyasha was flipping through the notebook Kagome had left with him, scanning the lyrics written on the pages.  
Kagome had been right, most of the lyrics were...interesting. He had already found a song he thought would make a great single if put to music.  
He could relate to the words, and it was nearly irresistible to run down to the studio and put the poetic words to music at that very moment.  
Putting a bookmark on the page he thought he could make a single out of, he closed the lavender notebook and leaned back heavily in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk and pressing his palms into his closed eyes.  
His thoughts drifted to earlier that morning, waking up with something warm wrapped around him, practically on top of him.

It had been a new sensation, one that he couldn't believe to be unpleasant no matter how many times he'd told himself he hated the feeling.  
The truth was he enjoyed touch - but not with just anyone. He had felt warm and safe, and at peace with a pleasant scent filling his nose.  
Then he had realized who's scent it was (and that something was poking him in the side) and had tried to jump up, but Kagome's slight weight had made that impossible, but she ended up on her butt anyways.  
She had been just as shocked as he had been, and they had both done their fair share of blushing, and trying to look everywhere but at each other.  
They had departed quickly with few words exchanged. The only reason this mind kept replaying the memory was that he couldn't get the thought of Kikyou waking with someone else's arms wrapped around her, someone else holding her, speaking to her, looking at her, enjoying her warmth that he'd never quite felt himself.  
Jealousy was eating his heart out, and he felt the familiar blood-lust burn in his veins, and without Kikyou around to drain him of all emotion, he searched for something to occupy his mind - which settled on Kagome.  
Her quick, innocent glances in his direction, seeking reassurance. Her little sigh - the way it ruffled her bangs. Her dusky eyes, revealing every emotion that splayed across her mind. Her sweet, pure voice.  
His mind zoned in on her voice, recalling it in great detail.  
Taking a deep breath he made himself remember her voice, hiding in the memory, curling up in it seeking safety and relief.  
He closed his eyes tight and allowed no other thought but her voice to enter his head. And he felt okay.

* * *

A/N:  
(Deep, satisfied sigh) There. The stupid computer deleted NINE pages, I re-wrote it, despite that I could hardly think straight I was so ticked at my computer, but I got that chapter out. I really didn't have much planned for this chapter - no real action so it was kind of difficult to write - but I tried to sate you guys desire for some inu/kag, but still keep this realistic and what I need it to be for now. Hope you guys can survive off what little very little fluff (if you can call it fluff) I put in. Just chill out, good things come to those who wait.

I am SO frickin' utterly happy with the positive response you guys have given this fic! Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed - it meant SO much to me, and inspired me to sit my butt down and write. It really does mean a lot to me when you take the time to not only read my fic, but review for it too! Such lovely people.  
So, next chapter: Kagome has to get her butt in gear and spend unhealthy amounts of time in the studio along with Inuyasha - - not to mention hair and make-up. Whoo. I'm gonna have fun with chapter six. Also next chapter I'm gonna find the time to really thank my reviewers - make them feel special. (Yeah, that's pretty much a bribe)

**- - SilverSqueakyInuEars**

**P.S. Remember, pancreatic cancer has got to suck.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tokyo Rain**_

_**Chapter six**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time**_

_**Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me**_

_**Good, good now we're making some progress, come on just**_

_**Tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat**_

_**- - Panic! At The Disco**_

_**-**_

"Hold still, love."

"I think red is too bold a color on her..."

"Stop squirming."

"She needs eyeshadow."

Kagome bit her tongue as less then polite words she was itching to shout out bubbled to the surface and laid ready behind her freshly painted lips. Yura was curling her raven tresses and over applying sprays, and numerous other hair products in an effort to achieve the perfect hairstyle.

In between burning hot hair styling equipment being shoved dangerously close to her face, Jakotsu was jumping around sporadically trying to decide what eye-shadow would suit her better as well as an apparently complicated foundation mixture.

Kagome tightened her grip on the arms of her chair and tried to ignore the sporadic pair. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar face.

"Inuyasha!" She said happily, twisting in her chair to get a better look at him as temporary relief flooded through her.

"Hey." He greeted taking a seat in front of her. "You ready?" He asked taking notice that her hands, which now had immaculate fingernails painted a light red, almost pink color, were shaking.

She smiled shakily as Yura scolded her for moving. "Not really...do I _really_ have to do this?"

"Yeah, kinda." He smirked. "Don't worry. Just remember what I told you and things will go fine. Your only going to be on for a few minutes. You'll talk, you'll sing..." He let his words trail off as he noticed her shaking had evolved into full out shivers that racked her whole body. "Then we'll go get some ice-cream or something, okay?"

He surprised himself with his offer. He had way too much to do to go around wasting time with this girl and eating frozen dairy products. But the worry that lined her face lifted and she tilted her head cutely at him, causing Yura to throw a small fit, and looked at him hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah...why not?"

* * *

"Hey! _Shut. Up_."

The late afternoon crowd at Apathy's Exception became temporary silent as Sango stood on top of a table, unceremoniously knocking coffee onto Miroku, and demanded silence.

Satisfied with the new volume, she hopped off the table and switched the channel to a show that often interviewed new and up-coming stars as Kagome had instructed her to do the day before.

An attractive woman in her late twenties appeared on the screen, animatedly talking about her guests that would be appearing on the show. As she announced Kagome's name most of the staff, and a few costumers whooped and cheered loudly until Sango threatened to kill them all if they didn't shut up, as Kagome walked tentatively out, dressed in form-fitting faded blue jeans and a red shirt with white cursive writing spiraling over the part that was exposed underneath the white quarter-sleeved jacket she wore.

"I gave her that belt." Sango announced proudly to the now quiet room, referring to the white and red belt Kagome wore.

It was the rooms turn to shush her as the woman began interviewing the obviously restive Kagome.

"So, Kagome. Rumor has it you plan to release an album soon?"

"Yes. Actually, I spent most of the last three days in the studio." She said, as Inuyasha had instructed her, pushing a lock of stray hair behind her hair in a nervous gesture.

Everyone listened intently and clapped as the woman encouraged Kagome to sing a song for them.

Kagome inclined her head, fluttered her eyelashes bashfully, and smiled shyly into the camera through her raven bangs.

"You get it, girl." Sango cheered gleefully taking a seat on the table top beside Miroku who was shouting pick-up lines at the Tv teasingly as though their friend could hear.

Eventually the woman managed to convince Kagome to move to the stage-like area a little ways behind the area they had been talking and pick up a mic.

Kagome smiled excitedly to someone to her left, and positioned herself, waiting for her music to start playing.

Inuyasha had chosen a song, slightly more edgy then most that had been in her father notebook. It really wasn't angry so much as it was frustrated. But it was poignant, and very beautiful - especially when Kagome sang it, and even more so with the music he had orchestrated behind her. Together, they had changed a few lyrics, added some, took some away. The end result, in his humble opinion, had been fantastic.

Kagome lost her nervousness, and transformed to a confident and more then able performer by the end of the first, lingering, verse.

She sang with such intensity the crowd, live or otherwise, couldn't move until the last notes faded into just a memory.

* * *

Kikyou's perfectly painted, sensuous lips turned down at the corners to make a disapproving frown as she watched the girl on the television screen sing her heart out.

She had appeared cute and somewhat air-headed just sitting there talking, but the moment she started singing...

Kikyou felt the unfamiliar bite of jealousy tugging at her as she watched and listened to the girl her boyfriend had been occupied with for the past few weeks.

She slid a cigarette into her pretty mouth as she crossed her legs. She didn't usually smoke, it wasn't something she cared to addict herself to, but every now and then she would allow herself one. Usually the morning after, but she felt the need to as she watched the girl...what was her name? Kagome? Set the microphone back in it's stand and give the audience a sincere smile, her pretty face flushed attractively.

The woman hosting the show, who was now all bubbly and excited, congratulated Kagome and told her they expected great things from her, and...Kikyou shut the Tv off abruptly.

This just _would not _do.

* * *

"Oh, come on. Don't be so stingy."

"I already gave you some of mine!"

"Yeah, like two bites, meanwhile you ate half of mine."

Inuyasha reached forward with his spoon and tried to take some of Kagome's ice-cream sundae. She pulled her frozen treat away and made a face at him.

"Back off."

Inuyasha scowled and sulkily went back to eating what remained of his sundae. Kagome had pretty much suckered him. She had insisted that one of them should get vanilla, while the other should get chocolate and all the toppings that were required that way they could share without overlapping flavors. Riiight.

He guessed she deserved it, after doing such a good show...but still! He looked down sullenly at his half eaten sundae.

"Your gonna get fat..." He mumbled factitiously.

Instead of getting mad and shoving him off the picnic table in the park they were seated at like he had expected, she turned towards him, loaded her spoon full of tantalizing chocolate ice-cream covered in hot fudge, and ate it slowly and deliberately.

"Mmm...wow, this is the best ice-cream I've _ever _had."

"_You_. Are a bitch."

Kagome only laughed and took another large bite, this time taking care to lick the fudge off her spoon.

"See if I _ever_ do anything nice for you again."

"Seriously, this is really good. You should totally try it sometime."

Inuyasha began coughing softly. One cough sounded suspiciously like "Fuck you." But Inuyasha denied it vehemently when questioned.

Inuyasha was about to take the sundae by force when his mobile rang.

Kagome listened curiously as whoever was on the end of the line commanded Inuyasha around. The irate hanyou wasn't pleased, and began showing off his color language.

The very few children that had been playing in the park left hurriedly as Inuyasha got up from his seat and started to pace around.

When he abruptly snapped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket Kagome cautiously questioned him about the phone conversation.

He smiled tightly at her and told her to finish her ice-cream.

"Why?" She asked softly, careful not to provoke him while he was fuming.

"Naraku has it set up for you to do a photo shoot for advertisement purposes."

Kagome made a sour face. "This day just get's better and better. And I am _not_ photogenic!"

* * *

A/N:

Yo! Wow, I am in a GREAT mood, I'm having the best weekend. So, I decided to take advantage of my fantastic mood and write SOMETHING for this story. It's not a whole lot...but that means the next chapter (when I finally get around to it) is gonna be long as hell. Oh yea. Chap sev is gonna be something. (Ready the Asprin!) Review and threaten my life so I write it in this lifetime, kay? Speaking of reviewing thanks SO f!ing much to those of you who have read and reviewed. You guys F!&ing rock! I was gonna thank everyone personally but I'm a lazy bitch...so yea. I'll get around to it eventually...

– _**SilverSqueakyInuEars**_


End file.
